


Helpful

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ler!Virgil, Massage, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan’s neck has been hurting him. Virgil’s only trying to help.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, y'all, another prompt! This one was for:
> 
> 3\. “Let me take a look at it.”

Logan rubbed at his neck for the third time in as many minutes, letting out a frustrated sigh as he bent his head back to roll it before looking back down at the book in his hands.

“You alright?” Virgil asked from the other end of the couch, sprawled out with his phone in hand.

“Fine,” Logan said, voice almost as tense as his shoulders.

“Yeah, no,” Virgil said, far too used to Logan’s behavior by now. “Let me take a look at it.”

“Virgil--”

“Nope,” Virgil said, climbing up behind Logan to sit on the top of his couch and placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “Where does it hurt.”

Logan sighed. “My neck is just a little sore. It is _not_ an issue.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Virgil felt around Logan’s neck and shoulders with a gentle pressure. Logan’s grip on his book tightened and he focused on breathing steady. He struggled to keep his face neutral.

“Around here?” Virgil said, fingers fluttering gently at the back of his neck.

Logan held himself carefully still and let out a strained, “Mhmm.”

Virgil’s touch lightened even more and it was _torturous_. “Am I hurting you?”

“No.” Logan’s voice was oddly high pitched.

Virgil’s fingers brushed up and down the sides of Logan’s neck. “Are you sure? It doesn’t hurt? You’re really tense.”

Virgil’s fingers accidentally brushed up behind his ear and Logan couldn’t take it anymore. He squealed quietly and scrunched up, bringing his book up to hide his face as he tried to curl into a ball as best he could. Virgil hesitated a moment before laughing out loud.

“ _That’s_ why your voice was like that?” He teased, and Logan could hear the infuriating grin in his voice. “It _tickles_?”

“Shut up!” Logan said into the pages of his novel.

Virgil laughed, but did not speak again. Instead his fluttering fingers returned with a newfound vigor, flying around his neck, throat, and upper back. Logan couldn’t even attempt to hold his giggles at bay, it was futile, he was _gone_.

“Virgil!” He squealed.

“Yes? What is it? Is my massage helping?”

“Please!”

Virgil laughed again, lightening his touch another fraction and sending Logan even further into laughter. “You know, I bet you would be _real_ feather sensitive, based on your reactions. I’d love to test that out, wouldn’t you?”

Logan doubled over and squirmed in place, laughing frantically into the paper sill hiding his blush. Virgil took the opportunity to wiggle those fingers down Logan’s back and he sat up ramrod straight once more. Virgil didn’t move back up, so he tried to arch away from Virgil’s fingers.

“You know,” Virgil whispered in his ear, leaning forward to make his ticklish breath pass over it, “you could pull away at any time. And yet, you’re not. I wonder what that’s about, huh, L?”

At that moment, Virgil was able to get his hands down to scratch at the base of his spine. Logan _shrieked_ and practically leapt off the couch, cackling as he tried to reach back and rid his skin of the feeling. Virgil chuckled above him, scooting down to sit on the actual cushions instead of the back of the couch.

“We’re so doing that again.”

Logan panted into the carpet and tried to hide his grin. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and, as always, you can find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
